


Escape

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Escape, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, famous!klaine, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get overwhelming in New York, Kurt and Blaine decide to escape for a little while.</p>
<p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5: Escape
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134605331885/escape

Kurt and Blaine were tired. Blaine was on Broadway doing eight shows a week. Kurt was in rehearsals for a Broadway show while also teaching a seminar at NYADA for a couple week for some class that brings in NYADA alumni to teach. Their phones were blowing up and they were always walking into the apartment late at night both exhausted and falling asleep the second their heads hit their pillows. 

One night, when both of them were supposed to have a night off, they had planned to have a date night in their apartment. However, once they started cooking dinner that night, cell phones began to ring. NYADA was calling Kurt asking him if he could take on one more week. Blaine was getting calls about interviews. The director of Kurt’s show wanted to know if he could come in for some extra rehearsal hours so that the new actress could get some more practice.

After the third call from NYADA, Kurt slammed down his cell phone, and the fifth time a journalist called about interviews, Blaine did the same thing.

“This is ridiculous,” Kurt said, ignoring his cell phone which was ringing again.

Blaine groaned when his started to ring again as well. “I’m turning mine off.”

Both men reached for their phones and turned them off, and sighed at the moment of silence that they had once the phones were off.

“This needs to stop,” Kurt said after a moment of enjoying the silence. “It’s the week before Christmas and we’re both too exhausted to even decorate the house.”

“I agree. But what are we supposed to do, Kurt?” Blaine said, his exhaustion showing as he slumped in his chair.

“They’re giving you a couple weeks off, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And I supposedly have the next two weeks off as well.”

“Where are you going with this, Kurt?”

“Here’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to turn on my phone and immediately dial Dad before any of the vultures can call me again and turn it back off as soon as I hang up with Dad. Then, I’m going to get on my laptop and buy two first class plane tickets for the first flight out to Columbus. And then we’ll pack our bags and go to Ohio.”

“You sure?”

“Blaine, we need a break from all of this. We don’t have time for each other anymore. When we’re not working, we’re too tired or our phones are ringing nonstop. Look what happened tonight. We were supposed to have a date night tonight and instead we’ve been answering the phone. Ohio is our chance to escape.”

“So we’re going home for Christmas?”

Kurt nodded. “We’re going home for Christmas.”

With that, Kurt turned on his phone and dialed his dad. “Dad? Can I ask you something?”

While Kurt was talking to his dad, Blaine was packing two bags, one for Kurt and one for himself. After ten minutes or so, Kurt walked into the room. “You almost done?” he asked Blaine.

“Yeah. Just have a couple more things to pack.”

“Good, because our plane leaves in an hour and a half. Dad’s meeting us at the airport.”

As Blaine and Kurt left their apartment hand in hand, Blaine couldn’t help himself from singing “I’ll Be Home For Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134605331885/escape


End file.
